


Lunch in Lockdown

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Quarantine Klaine Collection [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Post-Canon, date, lockdown - Freeform, married!klaine, quarantine!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: the recent photo of darren in the park having a picnic spiked my muse (photo below).Kurt is bored being stuck inside during the pandemic lockdown, so Blaine decides to surprise him with a picnic date.Set post cannon, summer 2020 (around June time - I know; I'm a little late jumping on this lockdown story bandwagon!). Cannon complacent
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Quarantine Klaine Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957759
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Lunch in Lockdown

* * *

"I'm bored!" Kurt complains, throwing himself onto the couch and almost landing on top of Blaine. "Bored, bored, bored, bored!"

"What about that sewing project you were working on?" Blaine asks, his attention still on the TV as he tries to push his lump of a husband off his lap.

"Finished that yesterday."

"What? You only had the idea on Monday," Blaine points out, not convinced. 

"Exactly. Idea on Monday. Fabric ordered Tuesday and delivered Wednesday. Sewn together Thursday and finished hemming yesterday."

"Okay," Blaine starts, turning half his attention to Kurt. "What about the story you are writing?"

"That's with the proof reader."

"Wait, what?" Blaine finally turns his whole attention to Kurt. "Last I checked you only had the first draft!"

"Exactly. Two weeks ago I'd finished drafting it. Last week I sent it to Mary, hence the sewing this week."

"How on earth did you write that so fast?"

"As I said. Bored."

"Okay. How about baking?"

"No flour."

"Still?"

"Yup. No flour, no yeast, no toilet roll."

"Why the toilet roll obsession all of a sudden?"

"Haven't you heard, toilet roll is the only sure fire prevention; we must go out dressed as loo roll mummies," Kurt says with a serious face, making Blaine question for a moment if he is actually being sarcastic or not. 

"I thought it was drinking bleach?"

"Oh, that was so last week." Kurt flicks his hand as if he is tossing imaginary hair over his shoulder. 

"I can't keep up."

"Neither can I. I just want to get out!"

"You know that's not a smart idea at the moment."

"Yeah, I know. But doesn't stop the draw of the outside. I love New York, don't get me wrong, but I really wished we lived somewhere more open right about now."

"Give me two days to come up with a plan," Blaine requests mysteriously. 

"Two days! What am I meant to do for two days?"

"I have no idea," Blaine sighs, turning back to face the TV. Kurt gets up with a huff in search of something to do. 

* * *

Two days later, Blaine is all set up. Before the world lost its wheels, Blaine had become quite good at finding him all the hidden gems the city has to offer, including a little park few people seem to know off. He had wanted to bring Kurt here sooner, but then when the world changed it had slipped his mind, but now seemed as good a time as any to invite Kurt for a surprise date. 

It took distracting Kurt with a damaged item of clothing (and oh, he knows he is going to pay for purposely 'accidentally' ripping a hole in the sleeves of his wedding tux - although in his defence he did make sure it was in a mendable place where the sleeves join the bodice), but he was able to make sure Kurt was occupied for long enough he was able to sneak together a picnic basket and sneak out of the house without Kurt noticing.

So now he is in the park, glass of champagne in hand as he is sitting on their picnic blanket, waiting for an annoyed phone call from Kurt asking where he is. 

Speak of the devil; Kurt's image pops up on his phone as his husband facetimes him. 

"Hello," he answers, sipping on his drink as if he hasn't got the slightest idea why Kurt might be calling him. 

"Blaine. Devon. Anderson." he scolds, face not amused. 

"Ouch. Why no Hummel?"

"Because no Hummel would purposely - yes, purposely! - damage a suit and then sneak out without telling me where he is going... and have the audacity to answer the phone with a glass of wine!"

"I don't know. I could imagine Burt doing something similar. Maybe a beer instead. And anyway, its champagne, not wine."

"Blaine! Where are you? Get back home now!"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you come here?" 

"I don't even know where you are!"

"I'll send you my location. See you in a bit."

"Bla-!" Blaine ends the call, cutting Kurt off. He should feel guilty, but sometimes he enjoys winding his husband up for a bit of fun; although Kurt was probably more annoyed than Blaine expected him to be. But he is sure his husband will forgive him, then they can have the best make up sex that has ever been, and all will be good in the world. 

Well, aside from the whole 'Big C', but he isn't going to mention that word. 

* * *

It takes Kurt almost forty minutes to reach the little green park where Blaine is, and thankfully his expression is a little less frustrated than it was on the phone. 

"I... Blaine... what...?" he stutters, coming over to Blaine. 

"Surprise!"

"I... yeah..." Kurt looks around, seeming to be transfixed with the little hideaway he has been bought to.

"You said you wanted to get out the apartment and I remembered this place I discovered a couple of months back. Champagne?" he asks, already pouring Kurt a glass. 

"Yeah, alright," he replies distractedly, coming to sit down beside Blaine. "This is... this is a lovely spot."

"I'm glad you approve." Blaine hands him the flute, leaning back on one hand content to just watch Kurt take in the place. 

"How did you even find this?"

"I went for a walk on a day off when you were still at work. I may have gotten a little lost, but then stumbled across this place and thought it would be a lovely picnic spot."

"Why am I not surprised you got lost?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mr I-can-walk-back-home-to-dalton-academy-all-the-way-from-scandals-in-Ohio."

"I was drunk!" he defends. 

Kurt smirks, raising his eyebrow at the bubbly liquid in Blaine's glass. 

"Bite me," Blaine retorts, having a sip of the offending drink.

"My pleasure, but maybe later," Kurt laughs. "Anyway. Are you ever going to tell me what happened that night?"

"What night?" Blaine feigns ignorance. 

"Don't play dumb with me. You were all over me one moment then gone the next!"

"Look, I said I was sorry. You know how I feel about that whole thing."

"Yes, I know. That's not what I'm talking about. What happened that night? How did you get home?"

"Now that's a secret I will take with me to my grave. Shut up and enjoy the view."

"Oh, I certainly am," Kurt smirks, eyes hungry taking in Blaine's body. 

Blaine is thankful he discovered such a private park as Kurt forgives him for the tux. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another idea based of this same picture, au in that blaine and kurt didnt meet during glee. would anyone be interested in another story of the same picture?


End file.
